High School Drama
by CuteLilSuki
Summary: So there is the Uchiha Brothers story and then the Blond Girls story. Whose going to come up top?
1. Chapter 1

Ino and Sakura walked through the walls of their high school, Konaha High, as they talked about the latest episode of Beelzebub. But once reached their locker the conversation changed. "Sakura..look whose coming this way…" Ino said with a giggle as Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke walking with his best friend Naruto. Sakura couldn't help but blush. No one knew of the crush Sakura had on Sasuke since she was able to keep Ino mouth shut in return Sakura wouldn't tell anyone about the crush Ino has on Shikamaru.

"He's coming this way.." Ino said in a mocking tone as Sakura told her to shush as the two boys stopped in front of her. "Good morning Sakura!" Naruto yelled as gave her a huge grin as Sasuke stared at her. "Morning." he said "Morning…" she said feeling a little bit awkward not knowing what to say next so Ino came into the convo right on time. "So just leave me out of the greetings why don't ya?" she asked sarcastically and Naruto looked at her. "But we already did!" Ino got annoyed by this point and just turned to take some books out of her locker. "Sakura I'm going to class! You coming!" Ino yelled as she already started walking down the path to their 1st period class.

"Coming!" she yelled back as she started taking books out her locker and turned to leave as Sasuke grabbed her arm causing Sakura to look back in surprise and even Naruto. "We barely hang out anymore…what's up with that?" Sasuke asked as all of them knew what he was about. Once, Sakura found out that she had a crush on Sasuke in the 6th grade; she kept her distance from him feeling it to be awkward and hard to breathe with him just being a few inches away. Plus, she knew Naruto had a huge crush on her and Karin was Sasuke's girlfriend at the time so that was just too much middle school drama right there so she just kept to herself. But, this they did not know. Sakura looked away and pulled her arm out of Sasuke's grasp. "Sorry…I got to go…" she said as she ran down the hall to catch up with Ino.

"Did we do something wrong?" Naruto said feeling a bit sad knowing that him and his best friend both felt hurt of the lost of the friendship between them and the pink haired female. "I don't know but I'm going to find out…" Sasuke answered feeling confident. "I'm with ya!" Naruto exclaimed placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. They smiled and went off to class.

Once Sakura started to run she turned head as something caught her eye. Shikamaru was holding someone against the wall and making out with her. Sakura eyes widened as she then bumped into something solid causing her to fall with all her books. "Fuck! Sorry!" she apologized rubbing her head looking up to see who it was. It was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, and behind him was Kisame and Deidara. "What do we have here?" Kisame asked grinning looking at Sakura's opened legs. "A sexy girl with a nasty mouth…I like…" Deidara answered smiling as Itachi offered his hand and Sakura took it in gratitude. "Are you ok?" he asked loving the feel of her small fragile fingers in his. "Yea just a little distracted is all.." she said at the same time as she picked up her books in surprised as Itachi picked up one and handed it to her. "Thank you…" she said blushing a bit not knowing on how much kindness one Uchiha can hold. The bell rang and Sakura dashed passed her juniors to go to class.

Itachi watched her and wondered is Sasuke knew her because if he did…he wanted to know also.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura ran to her class and dashed through the door just in time because Asuma sensei was just about to close it. "Nice of you to join us…Sakura-chan…" he said pulling out his cigarette from his lips to put it out. "Sorry sensei...had a little accident…" she said before taking her seat next to Ino. "OK...everyone…listen up for your names…" he said as he took out the Attendance Sheet and sat in his chair crossing his legs on the desk in front of him. "Ino..." Sakura whispered moving closer to her friend. "What is it forehead…?" Ino whispered back. "Don't go crazy but….I saw Shikamaru…and it seems as though he has a girlfriend…" Sakura said trying to sound low as possible. "What!" Ino yelled getting out her seat looking at her best friend knowing that she wouldnt lie or even think of making a joke like that. "Geez…you didn't have to be so rude about it…just say present or something…" Asuma said as he watched Ino but not only him but the whole class causing Ino to sit back down embarrassed.

Once, everything was calm she turned to Sakura and stared at her for a minute before asking: "Your serious?" Sakura looked at her and then nodded with a small frown. "How do you know though? Plus he would've told me!" she exclaimed trying not to raise her voice but what can she do? She basically grew up with the boy as childhood friends and for him not to tell her something so important especially with the way she felt about him…hurts. "I was running to class and I saw him kissing some girl but I couldn't see her face because he was all over her plus I bumped into Sasuke's older brother before I could even give another look and Ino…as a boy he really can't tell you everything…boys tend to talk amongst other boys like how I am with you." Sakura said feeling sorry that she even told Ino this because she felt the same way when she found out that Sasuke and Karin were dating.

"I'm glad you told me though…" Ino said as she looked down and wiped a tear from her face before it dropped on her lap while Sakura rubbed her back as Ino tried to fight back tears but then looked up determined. "Sakura I think we should stop this now…" Ino said turning her face to her friend. "Stop what…?" Sakura asked curious as she moved strands of her hair from her face and placed it around her ear. "Playing games…we need to stop acting like fangirls and start moving…we need to get the guys we crave for before somebody tries to claim them…" Ino said and Sakura eyes widened in the sudden change but couldn't help but smile. "Agreed…" she said as her and Ino shook hands. "Ok…let's begin…" Asuma sensei said

Once, class was over Ino went to go find Shikamaru as Sakura went off to the library in search of a new book to keep her mind busy. Ino went up on the roof knowing Shikamaru would be there because that's the closest place to the clouds on school grounds. She started to open the door to find Shikamaru on the floor with Temari on him. She couldn't believe this…Temari was the girl Sakura had seen with Shikamaru. No way. It's true that Ino and the girl didn't talk like that but once you was a part of the clique with Hinata, Sakura, Ino and TenTen; you knew each other.

Temari got up and Shikamaru opened up one eye to see what she was up to. "Ima go to class…I cant skip all my classes for you…" she said with a grin as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Ino felt disgusting watching them. "Fine" he said as she walked down the stairs as Ino hid behind the door and walked on the roof to approach him. He then opened both eyes to see who it was. "Shika…lets have sex…" she said


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Shikamaru asked sitting up in confusion as Ino got on all fours crawling up to him and he held her shoulders stopping her from moving any closer. He then sighed and looked at her. "Ino…I can't…" he stated "Why not?" she asked sitting up looking at him dead serious wondering if he'll actually tell her the truth. "I'm in a relationship…" he said scratching behind his head tiredly while sighing. Sakura was right. The boy she knew for the longest was truly with someone and she didn't even know. Ino felt betrayed. "When were you planning on telling me…?" she asked looking down and Shikamaru then started to look up at the sky.

"I don't know…maybe when the time was right…." He said putting a palm on his face then turning his head to look at her. Was she crying? Ino got up and then slapped him causing Shikamaru to look up in confusion. "Shika! You jerk!" she said and ran away. Shikamaru sat there with his eyes wide open then relaxed as he rubbed his cheek. Women = Trouble

Sakura walked into the library and walked through the isle in which mathematics are held. From, the librarian desk is where two black eyes are locked on her. He got up and followed her as she then started to reach for a book. He got it for her and looked down as she turned her head to face him in surprise. "Oh, it's only you Itachi…thank you…"she said with a smile on her face. He looked at how small she appeared and how long her pink hair was; it may have reached her back but her curves was something he was more interested in. She appeared to be an B-cup and had a slim waist then below that was what he wanted the most. Her wide hips that perfectly shaped her ass.

He then watched as she walked over to an empty table and took a seat. Itachi walked up to her and took a seat right beside her watching as she analyze the contents of the book. She blushed and looked at him. "Something wrong Itachi?" she asked. "If you need help with math…I can help…" he stated. "Oh..I wouldn't want to bother you though…" she said shaking her hands infront of her not wanting to be a burden. "If im suggesting my help…doesn't that mean im wiling to help you in your troubles…?" he asked with a little smirk. This got Sakura to turn bright red.

"_Why all of a sudden Itachi wants to help me? Does he like me? No, wait Saskura don't assume anything just yet!"_ Inner Sakura thought while changing expressions. "Ok…I-

"Big brother…" a voice said and the both of them looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto standing right beside him with his arms behind his head. Itachi frowned as he looked at Sasuke who had the same expression on his face. "What is it Sasuke?" he asked. "I didn't know you and Sakura were so close…" he said looking at Sakura who then looked down and took her book closing it ready to leave. "Sakura..I'll be waiting for an answer…" Itachi said as he got up and walked over to the librarian desk.

Sakura walked away ready to turned the corner as Sasuke grabbed her wrist causing her to stop. "Whats going on between you and my brother? What did he asked you that you got to give an answer?" he asked and Sakura gave him a surprised look. Sasuke…asking so many questions about her? "Sasuke…are you ok?" she asked causing him to let go and look away with his hands in his pocket. "Just…don't like him ok…?" he said.

I know its kind of slow but just bare with me people!


	4. Chapter 4

_What kind of question is that? Why does Sasuke care whether or not if Itachi and I had that type of relationship? Does Sasuke…nah!_ Sakura snapped out of her thought as she focused her eyes on Sasuke who was still looking away. _Is he blushing?_ Sakura shook her head and sighed. "Sasuke, this isn't like you to care about my relationship with other people…" she said and Sasuke glared at her causing her to tense up. "But he's my brother…" Sasuke responded feeling as though Sakura was his property. "Doesn't matter…just stop talking to me…" she stated feeling stressed and what she didn't know was those words took a toll on Sasuke's heart causing him to grab her and hold her against the wall.

Sakura's eyes widen by the actions she thought Sasuke would never Ever do to her. "Sasuke-"her words cut off as Sasuke raised his head to look at her. "Why? Why do you avoid Naruto and me? Did we do something wrong that offended you? I…we miss you..." he spoke out with Sakura actually seeing the pain in his eyes. She would have never though after 3 years…considering their all in high school now...that Naruto and Sasuke actually felt this way towards her. It was wrong for her to be selfish and keep her distance from them but she had…she just couldn't ruin the relationship between her 2 best friends.

Sakura smiled removing her hands from him and hug him tight. This took Sasuke back a bit not expecting the sudden affection of the girl but he didn't mind it so he hugged her back smelling the sweet scent of cherry shampoo in her hair. She then pressed her face against his chest liking the strong broad shoulders of him causing her to blush hard and move off of him. Sasuke stared down at her green eyes and pink lips causing him to tilt his head down wanting to taste but before he could Naruto came in from around the corner to hug the both of them. "Yay! Now we're all friends again!" he yelled as you can see the annoyed mark on his forehead and Sasuke with the same mark on his neck.

Sasuke then whispered to him "What do you think you're doing idiot…" and Naruto opened one eye at him. "Do you actually think I'll let you get a chance teme?" he asking causing electricity to flash between them and Sakura looking up in confusion. "Umm..guys..it would really be nice to catch up…" she said with a soft smile as they both turned their heads to look at her. "But, why did you stop talking to us in the first place, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiosity showing threw his expression and before she could give an answer Ino tackles her to the floor in tears causing everyone to be in shock.

"Ino..? Ino!" Sakura yelled holding her friend trying to get her to look up. Once, she did Ino's face had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hate! Hate! Hate! Shikamaru!" she yelled as Sakura rubbed her best friends back for comfort and Sasuke took Naruto's arm so they can give the girls their privacy. "What happened, Ino?" Sakura asked as Ino got off of her so they could both sit up. "You were right…he does have a girlfriend…and you could never guess who it is!" Ino yelled wiping her tears. "Who?" Sakura asked tilting her head rubbing Ino's shoulders for comfort as they hug. "Temari!" she yelled. "What?" Sakura asked furious. "You rang?" a female voice asked as she walks up to them.


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls looked up to see a blond haired girl with four ponytails wearing their school uniform: opened up button top and a short skirt. "I heard my name so I answered; what's up girls?" Temari asked with a grin not knowing the hatred built up in Ino. "You slut!" Ino yelled as both Temari and Sakura looked at her in shock. "Excuse me?" Temari asked with a frown and a bit confused. "You stole my Shika!" Ino shouted getting up furious. This made Temari smile as she held her left hip as if posing. "Your Shika? Last time I checked he was mine and we've been together for 3 months." she said as Ino eyes widened. "_They've been together for so long and she didn't even know…he wasn't waiting for the perfect chance to tell her...he just didn't want her to know" _she thought as she looked down and Sakura got in front of Ino as if shielding her.

"Ok…we get it…the both of you are together…but don't think this is over…once you mess up in your relationship with him I'm going to make sure Ino is there for him to pick up the pieces." Sakura stated with a glare as Ino hugged her from behind crying softly as Temari turned her face away and tsked. "Whatever" she said and walked away. Sakura then turned around to hug her best friend caressing her long hair. "It's alright Ino… Ill always be here for you…" she said and Ino shook her head softly whisphering "Thank you". Before the girls knew it, the day ended and the minute Ino turned to go home; Sakura pulled her arm. "What is it, Sakura?" Ino asked feeling tired and stressed. "Let's have a sleepover at my house today, we will hang and talk or even just watch movies together." Sakura suggested causing Ino to smile. "Sure, why not?" she stated following Sakura to her house while on the phone with her mother telling her where she would be for the night.

As the girls finished up their homework and got ready for bed they couldn't really watch movies or anything since the only thing on their minds was Temari and Shikamru. Ino let down her hair and weared one of Sakura's purple pajamas sitting up in the bed holding her legs to her chest. "I don't get it…why would Shika go for someone like her? I have bigger breast and maybe a bigger butt! Plus, I've been with Shika since we were like 4 or 5…I basically know everything about him! Why wouldn't he look at me?" she asked frustrated unable to understand how the lazy boy thinks. "You knew if I had the answer to that I would answer you Ino, but I don't plus instead of thinking about her I think you should get closer to him so that he can depend on you." Sakura said cuddling up in the sheets causing Ino to follow her action.

"I guess your right but enough about me…I saw you with Sasuke and Naruto today…did you guys make up?" she asked curious with a smile while Sakura showed one also. "Yea, we did and Im sorry I didn't realize how much sadness I caused just because of my selfish reasons also something weird happened." She said covering her face with the sheets and Ino trying to pull it down for her to talk. "What is it? Speak billboard brow!" Ino yelled hype. "Itachi Uchiha…he wants to tutor me in math…" Sakura mumbled but oh did Ino hear. "What! So did you say you'll let him help you?" she asked sitting up not feeling tired anymore. "He's waiting for my answer…so no…" Sakura spoke up looking up at her friend whom had the widest grin. "Tomorrow…when you see him Sakura…say yes…" Ino said with a sly smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura and Ino walked into the hallway heading for their locker but who they didn't expect to stand there was Shikamaru. The girls looked at each other and Ino sighed. Sakura rapidly exchanged books out of her locker and waved at Ino who stayed to face a pineapple that was blocking her locker.

"Excuse me…you're in the way..." she said looking away as Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Ino if you're so horny why didn't you just have sex with Kiba or something? You know he likes you…" he stated a bit tired. Ino couldn't believe this. The boy she loved for so long thought the only reason she asked to have sex with him was because she was horny? Ino was still a virgin and she wanted to lose it to someone worth losing it to.

Ino face was bright red and she slapped Shikamaru right across his face. He stood there in shock wondering what was wrong. Ino stood her ground and pointed for him to move. "Move…now!" she yelled and Shikamaru stared at her for a minute before walking to class. She then dropped to the floor and held her face crying.

Sakura started to walk up the stairs hoping the best for Ino as she turned her head seeing Itachi and his friends talking. She blushed thinking about how he approached her yesterday then she felt a spark in her heart when she realized how weird Sasuke was acting. Shaking her head she kept walking til she turned the corner. "Sakura!" a voice yelled as Sakura turned her head and Itachi looked up from where he was sitting.

"Oh! Hey Naruto…whatsup?" she asked smiling. "Me and Sasuke wanted to catch up…and wanted to find out what happened to the three of us for the last 3 years." he stated smiling walking with her to class. "I'll be right back…" Itachi said getting up and following the old friends.

"I want to...tell the both of you…face to face. So, at lunch time…meet me on the roof and we'll talk…" Sakura said with a sweet smile which made Naruto's heart race. "Sure!" he exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto turned to the corner waving bye to Sakura and as he left; Itachi pulled Sakura into the janitor's closet. Sakura looked at him startled trying to understand what was going on. "Is everything ok…Itachi?" she asked a bit concerned. "Yea just wondering if you're going to take me up on my offer to tutor you…" he answered leaning against the wall. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't just tell me that in the hallway?" she asked curious.

Itachi stood frozen for a moment then smiled. "I didn't want to worry your little friend is all…you remember how Sasuke reacted right? Would Naruto act any different?" Itachi asked smoothly. Sakura thought about it for a minute. He's completely right. "I guess that was smart of you…but yes I'll take you up on your offer…" Sakura said with a sweet smile and as she opened the door to leave; she bumped into something blue. "Oh, Hinata sorry I bumped into you like that…" Sakura said. "It's alright...but...um...Ino...is in trouble…you have to go to her…she's in the bathroom…!" Hinata said in a panic. Sakura rushed to the bathroom to hear crying of in one of the stalls. She leaned against the stall Ino cried in.

"Ino…" Sakura whispered. "He thinks I'm a horny slut!" Ino exclaimed holding her face crying in tears. "Ino! Give up on him!" Sakura yelled making a fist. "No! There's a way! Trust me! It seems as though Kankuro has a thing for me…" Ino stated wiping her face. "Who told you that and what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked trying to calm down. "Does it matter who? I'm going to get close to Temari somehow right? This is perfect…" Ino said grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

The day went by with Sakura curious of what Ino was planning. The only thing the blonde haired girl said was to meet her at the arcade afterschool. As Sakura walked down the hall deep in thought, she bumped into someone she wanted to beat up for a while. Karin. "Watch where you're going, bitch!" Karin barked as she pushed Sakura away. Itachi was about to turn the corner but decided to stay behind to watch the two quarrel. "You don't have to act so childish!" Sakura yelled dusting herself off.

"Listen, you should know why I don't like you right?" Karin asked crossing her arms while fixing her glasses. "Just because I hung out with Sasuke you made my life miserable in middle school…" Sakura said with a simple disgust for the red hair girl. "Oh! So, you remember!" Karin spoke happily with a smile. "But, till this day I hate you even more…" Karin stated with her smile turning into a frown as she walked closer to Sakura. Sakura raised an eyebrow thinking what the hell have she could've done now.

"You're the reason why me and Sasuke broke up…I hope your happy!" Karin yelled about to slap her as Sakura punched Karin in the stomach with an annoyed mark on her forehead and her veins popping out of her fist. "Don't blame me because you guys weren't mean to be…" Sakura said walking away from the girl who just fell on her knees holding her stomach.

Sakura began to walk as Itachi pulled her over to him. "You're always catching me by surprise…" she whispered as he rubbed his hands through her hair. "And you always seem to capture my attention…" he said softly sliding his finger to rub on her lips. Sakura blushed a bright red. "My house…afterschool…tutor…" he said with lust in his eyes. "I'm going to be a little late though…" she manage to say with Itachi pressing his finger insider her mouth rubbing on her tongue. "As long as you're there. It'll be alright…" he said before capturing her lips with his.

Her eyes widen as she soon adapted to the softness of his tongue rubbing against her own causing her to become weak in the knees. "Sakura!" a familiar voice yelled causing both Itachi and Sakura head to turn in the voice's direction.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys

I was just wondering if I should delete this story

I like it n I want to cont. it but im not to sure if you guys like it

I'll leave it up for 2 weeks and if you want it plz comment

It'll help thank you


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto and Sasuke stood there staring at Sakura confused and shocked. Itachi rubbed her face softly as he stared at Sasuke and kissed her cheek. "Stay away from her…" Sasuke said. "She isn't yours…is she?" Itachi asked with a grin already knowing the answer. "What is your relationship with him?" Naruto asked angry. "He's my tutor…" Sakura answered looking up at Itachi. "You make-out with your students?" Sasuke asked making a fist.

"Sakura…is the only one…" Itachi responded sliding his hands down Sakura's back, loving how her curves are shaped. She blushed immediately causing Naruto and Sasuke to grab her and drag her to the roof. "Sakura! I don't want you to ever hang out with him!" Sasuke yelled with Naruto agreeing. This got Sakura furious. "Who the hell are you to tell me who to hang out with and who not to hang out with?" she exclaimed. This took the both of them by surprised. Why is Sakura standing up for him?

"Do you like him?" Sasuke asked with his temper rising. Sakura couldn't even answer that since she knew nothing about him. "I don't know…" she said with Sasuke pinning her against the wall and kissing her lips roughly causing her eyes to widen. Sasuke's lips were soft but Itachi's were softer and calm. She tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. "Sasuke! Stop!" she yelled through muffled kissing. Naruto looked away knowing he wouldn't be able to handle Sasuke's anger as Sakura cried a bit feeling her lips being abused.

He grabbed her breast causing her to moan out loud and Sakura managed to get her hand free causing her to slap him. Sasuke stepped back a bit but held her still and stared. "Why did you abandon us?" he asked licking his lips getting hard by her expression as her cheeks shine red with drool sliding down her lips. "Because…I love you…" she said panting.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well…I use to that is…" she said backing away from him. "Do you…or do you not?" Sasuke asked urging to hear her answer. "It's nothing…" she said softly. "No! I want to hear your answer now!" Sasuke yelled causing Sakura to flinch. "Why does it matter to you?" she asked wondering as she looks at him curious to his answer. "I…love you…I always have…" Sasuke confessed looking away blushing a bit. "Even when you were with Karin..?" Sakura asked looking away embarrassed by his response. "I only went out with her so that she would stop picking on you…" he answered and Sakura's heart stopped. All this time it was for her. He went out with Karin to protect her yet she was avoiding him so that she couldn't hurt herself.

Once Sasuke turned his head to look in her eyes; she hugged him. The guy she loved for the longest…loves her back…is this a dream? Sasuke held her close to him burying his head in her hair loving the softness. "So what do you say…?" Sasuke asked closing his eyes holding her tighter scared to hear her answer. "I still like you…not love but like…." She answered biting her bottom lip loving the feeling of him holding her. "Then I'll just turn it into love…again…" he said softly and pressed his thumb on her bottom lip to stop the biting. "You'll…date me?" she asked eyes' widening trying to fully understand what the hell was going on. He smiled pressing his lips against hers kissing more gently this time. Naruto looked away heartbroken but he saw this since the beginning that this would happen. So what? Sakura said like not love soooooo the game is still on.

Itachi put his hands in his pocket leaning against the door that lead to the roof. So his little Sakura is going out with his little brother. He smiled. Does Sasuke actually believe he'll let this slide? "I love you little brother…but I love Sakura even more…" he whispered heading down the stairs.

The day continued with Sakura sitting in class daydreaming about everything that happened to today. Could she be marked as a Uchiha slut now? She kissed both of the brothers. The bell rang marking it as the end of the day. She got her stuff and as soon as she stepped out the door; Sasuke was leaned against the locker waiting for her. It wasn't a dream. "Ready?" he asked walking up to her. "I have to go home and change, meet Ino at the arcade, and go to your house for your brother's tutoring." She answered causing Sasuke to wince at the last part. "You don't mind if I drive you home and then take you to the arcade?" he asked looking down at her. "Nope" she answered smiling up at him. "Or me watching Itachi tutor you?" he asked looking away causing Sakura to grin. "Sasuke you wouldn't be the jealous type now would you?" she asked giggling. He then looked at her with a serious face turning bright red. "And what if I' am?" he asked "It's cute…you can watch it's your house anyway…" she said kissing his cheek holding his hand as they walked out causing everyone in the hallway to stare questioning their relationship.

To answer all of your questions…..I CuteLilSuki will continue my stories no one will do them for me…sorry for the late stories…life been tough…but anyway I'll keep writing if when I can and I hope you guys continue reading. Sorry for deleting the other one I just wasn't feeling that one anymore. Enjoy my next chapter! Alert: Ino is going to do something crazy! :D


	12. Chapter 12

It was now 5pm and Sasuke parked in front of The Arcade. Sakura stepped out of his car wearing shorts and a tank top which revealed her belly button a bit. Boys started to stare. Hard. At the cute pink haired girl who came out to play but as they looked into the car they all received an ice cold Uchiha glare. "How you getting back to my place?" Sasuke asked. "Ino and I will probably catch a ride with a friend." She said smiling bending over to give him a soft kiss on the lips in which Sasuke soon pulled her back into the car forcing her down into the seat.

"Sasuke quit it…" she said giggling as Sasuke left a few hickies on her neck while glaring out the window of the car. Eyes reading: _"She's mine so back off."_ Ino's ringtone started to go off causing Sakura to rush out the car waving. Sasuke sighed and drove home. "Hello?" Sakura answered and Ino started to talk back telling her to meet her at the back of the arcade. As instructed, she went and saw a girl with heels and long blonde hair up to her ass wearing the most shortest skirt Sakura has ever seen and top that pushed out her breast. "Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino ran to her and hid Sakura behind a dumpster. "Shh!" the blonde girl said. "Hey…beautiful u called?" a voice called causing Ino to turn her head and grin. "Hey daddy…" she said and as Sakura peeked. Her eyes widened. Kankuro? What the hell was he doing here?

Ino wrapped her arms around him and parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter. Sakura held her mouth from the scream burning to rise from her chest. "So you want to play a bit?" he asked. "Before we get all touchy…I want to get to know you first" she smiled sweetly while deep inside she wanted to vomit. "Seriously? Most girls just want to fuck…so you really want to get know me huh?" he asked surprised blushing a bit. "You are adorable….so fucking would be nice but…I want to know the real you…" she said sliding her finger down his cheek causing him to pin her against the wall and make-out with her hard. Lips touching, tongues tasting and rubbing each other. He loved it but I wouldn't say the same for her. Sakura sat there waiting for it to end. Kankuro started to talk about his likes and dislikes while Ino agreed at same points and disagreed. "But you know…I thought you were into Shikamaru…" he said softly not wanting to make things awkward. Her heart stopped not wanting to think of the words he said. "He's with your sister isn't he? Why go for someone who has someone they care about?" she responded feeling her heart wanting to break. _"Easily said than done…Ino…"_ Sakura thought. "This wouldn't be revenge now would it?" he asked getting cautious. "Now, does it look like I care about silly things like that?" she answered with a sweat drop sliding down Sakura's head.

It was now 7:15pm and Sakura texted Ino telling her to leave. Ino looked at her phone and put it on silent. "My dad wants me home now…" she said. "Aww…your still a good girl in front of your parent's." Kankuro said with a smile. "Hopefully I'm like that for you too…" Ino said walking away before planting a kiss on his cheek. Sakura made sure Kankuro left and was out of sight before running to her best friend. "What the fuck was all of that?" Sakura almost yelled causing people to stare. "To get what I want…I must do anything…." She said. "What the hell is flirting with Kankuro got to do with getting Shikamaru?" Sakura asked getting annoying trying to understand what the hell was going on. Ino sighed. "Kiba told me that Temari was pregnant and had abortion while with Shikamaru…the baby wasn't his…" she answered.


	13. Chapter 13

"What you mean the baby wasn't his?" Sakura asked eyes widened. "Exactly as I said…Shikamaru doesn't know about this but I need more proof…then I would be able to tell him everything…" Ino said looking away in determination. "Well you got me! So you're set!" Sakura exclaimed in pure happiness as they both walked to the car. "So, where we headed?" Ino asked as they sat in the car and started to drive. "Sasuke's house…" Sakura answered blushing. "Oh yea! Tutoring with Mr. Uchiha….don 't have too much fun now…" Ino said giggling. "Well about that….I'm going out with Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. Oh but Ino heard and at that moment Ino stopped the car almost causing an accident behind her. "What! When was this?!" she yelled looking at her best friend in shock. "Today…" Sakura said blushing looking away.

"I'm so happy for you! Details! Tell me!" Ino exclaimed starting up the car again and driving to the Uchiha residence as Sakura explained the whole scenario. Once there, Sakura got out the car and Ino waved wishing her luck. Sakura then walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. In a few minutes, came a tall Uchiha aka Itachi. He looked at his watch and stared at her. "When you said late, I didn't know you meant 8…" he said rubbing his left eye showing that he was half asleep. "Sorry about that….so what are we going to learn first teach?" she asked stepping inside. "Head up to my room and we'll get started there…." He simply answered heading to the kitchen. Sakura knew exactly where to go considering her and Naruto would come over to Sasuke's house when they were in middle school. As Sakura walked up the stairs and headed down the hallway; someone grabbed her. She turned her head to see who it was and of course it was her boyfriend, Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Don't scare-" her words got cut off by a kiss. He held her on to her and brought her over to his bed and simply pressed his tongue into hers. Sweet and calm with a bit of lust. The tasting continued for a good 5 minutes as Sasuke started to spread her legs slowly. "Sasuke…wait!" she exclaimed a bit surprised. "Do you know how long I wanted to do this?" he asked kissing on her neck starting to pull up her tank top. She blushed at his words but still she was a virgin! He was moving too fast in this relationship! "I understand that but!" she exclaimed turning red. "Just a taste..a little bit…" he stated looking at her breast within its bra. Opening the bra he saw small but fat breast with pink nipples. Sakura covered her eyes in which Sasuke found adorable. He gently removed her hands and placed them at back of his head. "Squeeze or scratch if I'm going to hard…" he said softly and she nodded. He carefully pressed his lips against her nipples and sucked causing Sakura to give out a soft moan.

"_Why_ _does Sakura taste so sweet?"_ he thought not realizing that he started to suck hard squeezing her body against his as she cried out squeezing his hair. "Sasuke! It hurts!" she exclaimed in pain but a bit of pleasure. He pulled his lips off licking at the soreness causing her to wince. He then slid his fingers in her shorts to feel her wetness. She was soaked. His eyes widened at this and he then looked up at her face. Flushed cheeks with a few tears streaming down. "Don't let anyone else see this face…" he said pressing a finger in a bit causing her to jump. "Relax…" he whispered as the door flew open. "I would relax too if only my student would only enter my room like I instructed…" Itachi said as he stared at Sakura's body and face then Sasuke. "Since were the two of you in this type of relationship?" he asked as Sasuke placed Sakura body on his and started to dress her. "Today and warning…she's mine and mine alone." Sasuke splatted glaring at his older brother. Itachi gave him a grin. "For how long?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura was finding it hard to breathe as she couldn't even understand what she was about to do. Sasuke stared at her and placed a hand on her cheek causing her to look at him and realize her surroundings. Before Sasuke could say anything Itachi lift her over his shoulders making Sakura blush and Sasuke furious. "Itachi! Put her down!" Sasuke yelled and Itachi just smiled as he held Sakura tight and ran to his room locking the door behind him. Sasuke of course followed and started banging on the door. "Open up! What do you think you're doing with her?!" he asked yelling. "Itachi…why did you-" before she could finish Itachi spoke. "I said I was going to help you…and I will without a disturbance…"

With that being said Itachi put her down to face him and she walked over to the door placing her hand on it. "Sasuke it'll be alright…Itachi won't do anything…" she said trying to calm him down. "How could you say that?! I can't trust him!" he yelled trying to calm down. "Then trust me..." she said in a soothing voice in which Sasuke was surprised and took her word for it causing him to slide down and rest his back against the door. "Fine…then I'll wait here…" he stated. Sakura smiled and turned towards her tutor. "Let's begin…" she said taking a seat on the floor as he then took out a few books and they began their session. Itachi was surprised at how much she knew which caused him to question her. "You're actually pretty good…why the need for help?" he asked. This caused Sakura to blush. "Sasuke is always 1st…this time I wanted to pass him so he could notice me but it doesn't look like I need to now!" she said with a smile with her cheeks becoming even redder. This made Itachi angry. Itachi yanked Sakura over into his lap and pressed his lips against her neck causing her to jump while pushing him away but he was too strong for her.

Holding her against him he held her ass firmly and squeezed it making Sakura moan a bit. "Stop it please…" she whimpered. "Never talk about another guy in front of me plus I find it unfair that Sasuke got a taste of what's mine…" he said angrily as he slid his hands into her shorts and slid his fingers to her pussy. "I'll scream if you go any further!" she panicked. Itachi smiled at this. She still thought she could fight him off. "And I'll tell Sasuke about the things we did before the both of you started dating…" he whispered into her ear as Sakura glared at him. Was this the real side of Itachi? "Then as a couple well handle it! Remember he trusts me more than you…" she explained trying to slide out of his arms but he kept her still. He laughed at this. This girl…he must have her. "Fine…but you won't know who Temari's baby daddy is though…" he said looking into her eyes watching the shock within her green orbs. "How do you know about that?" she asked confused. "Be mine…and you'll have everything you need to know…" he said staring down at Sakura's lips while parting his as if it was an agreement to the deal. She parted her lips and Itachi swiftly pressed his against hers roughly but oddly the way she liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

Itachi slowly laid Sakura on the floor still on top of her and kissing her deeper as she moaned a bit pushing him away slightly. Itachi held her firmly squeezing her ass hearing her wince and he slowly slid his hand into hers catching Sakura by surprised. He's being gentle again? Wasn't he just threatening me? "Itachi…" Sakura whispered. "Hmm?" he said. "How are we doing this?" she asked pulling her lips away. "We're going out…and you're going to break up with Sasuke…now…" he stated looking at her flushed cheeks and crystal green eyes brushing her pink hair away. "Fine…then let me go…" she said trying to hold back tears. It hurt him to see her so upset but she'll be able to help her best friend and at the same time she could be happy with him. Everyone wins…it just takes time plus with all the things they did before…Itachi was pretty sure she had a thing for him.

"I want to be there to see and hear what you have to say to him…you can't mention the bargain…if I find out that you did…well let's say I won't be so sweet." He grinned. He could tell she didn't like the way this side of him…neither did he…but his determination is much stronger than Sasuke's and he will prove it to her. "Fine…" she said watching Itachi get off of her and she bit her lips hard holding back the tears who wanted to so badly fall of her cheeks as she got up and fixed her clothing. Itachi watched her every move as she then walked to the door. "You coming?" she asked and the both of them walked out the door to find a sleeping Sasuke sitting on the floor pressed against the wall.

Sakura inhaled then exhaled slowly approaching him and crouching down in front of him. "Sasuke….wake up…" she said softly as she rubbed his cheek. Itachi leaned against the wall across from them watching Sakura's every movement. Sasuke eyes opened up slowly and he smiled pressing his face into Sakura's hand. "You're done?" he asked ready to pull Sakura into a hug but she pulled back and stood up. Sasuke looked up at her confused then tilted his head looking at Itachi. "What's going on?" he asked starting to get up himself. "It's just not working out Sasuke…" Sakura said looking away. "What? We just started today!" he exclaimed getting angry placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know but…with you away from me for some time….my heart started to travel…before you asked me out…we were doing things…." She explained still not looking at him. "What do you mean "we were doing things?!" And look at me when I'm talking to you!" he yelled holding her face tilting it to look at him and was surprised to see sadness in her eyes. "You don't want to do this do you…?" he said about to press his lips onto hers until Itachi yanked her away. "Sorry Sasuke…I told you it wouldn't be long…" Itachi said. "Shut up! Sakura…I know you…come to my side…" Sasuke said calming down and holding his hand out to her. Sakura looked into his eyes but turned to Itachi and hugged him burying her face into his side.

"I see…" he said clenching his fist and walking to his room slamming the door loudly causing Sakura to jump. Itachi hugged her tight and she looked up at him. "I hope your happy…" she stated. "That you're finally mine? Yes I 'am" he said kissing her tears and soon enough her lips. "Itachi…your hurting me…" she said with tears rolling down faster as she was about to break down and scream. "I'm sorry…" he whispered as Sakura eyes widen and he grabbed her arm going back into his room. He sat her down and sat in front of her opening his arms. "Come and cry…" he said as she hugged him tight and cried her ass off. Hugging her tight he thought "This is the last time I'm making you cry for my selfish reasons…I'm sorry Sakura forget about Sasuke and love me…"


	16. Chapter 16

Itachi dropped Sakura off at her house and as she opened the car door to leave he held her hand and kissed it. "Forget about him…I'll take care of you…" he said looking up at her and caressing her cheek. Sakura looked at him trying to understand him…but also herself. "I'm too tired…" she pulled her hand away and walked to her house and went inside. She ran up the stairs and into her bed holding her teddy bear and cried herself to sleep. Itachi stared out his window for a while before heading back home but once he opened the door; Sasuke was standing there at his bedroom door. Itachi walked up the stairs and faced him. "Mind moving? I'm quite tired…" Itachi said with a bored expression. "I don't know what you told Sakura…but I will get her back…she wouldn't just break up with me like that." Sasuke said with anger in his eyes as he then walked away but Itachi smiled looking at his little brother. "So when she said that her and I did some things before she went out with you…did you think that was a lie?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stopped in his traps and mumbled. "It has to be…" he then went to his room and shut the door.

The next day, Sakura woke up with her eyes red and swollen from all the crying. "I really don't want to go to school…" she mumbled getting ready as the doorbell rang. She went downstairs to answer it to find Sasuke at her door. "What are you doing here?" she asked by surprised. "I came to pick up my girlfriend…" he said with a smile as he was about to take her hand Itachi pulled her to him. "Sorry Sasuke…you mustve forgot over night that you guys broke up and shes rightfully mine…" Itachi said as he put a helmet on her head and took her to his motorcycle. "Get on" he said and she looked back at Sasuke before she got on. Naruto rode his car to Sakura's house and ran to Sasuke smiling. "Is she ready?!" Naruto asked and Sasuke punched the wall behind him. "Ive gotta tell you something…" Sasuke said

Itachi drove them to school and as the both of them got off the bike Itachi then took of her helmet. She looked at him and he kissed her lips softly. "Itachi…what am I doing?" she asked catching him by surprised. "What do you mean? Aren't you doing this for yourself?" he asked. "No! I'm doing this for Ino…" she said and he laughed. "Why are you lying? You could've said no and Ino could've found out things on her own…you like me and because Sasuke finally admitted he liked you…youre heart sprang up in joy…but you yourself…already stopped looking in his direction…long time agao…" he simply stated as she couldn't believe what he said was true. How did he manage to look through her? "How did you-" he cut her off. "Because I want you…and I need to understand you…" he said holding her waist and kissing her lips softly. "Sakura! Morning! Sorry Sasuke but I need her for a moment!" a voice yelled pulling Sakura to her as she looked at "Sasuke". "Wait…your Itachi…why were…" Ino said confused looking at Sakura. Sakura then blushed "I'll explain later."


	17. Chapter 17

"Wait! So! You and Sasuke broke up?! It hasn't even been 24 hours!" Ino yelled in the girl's bathroom putting on make-up. "Would you lower your voice?" Sakura asked fixing her hair. "But I don't understand…you've been yearning for years to be with Sasuke…what happened?" Ino asked with a serious face turning towards her best friend. "Itachi saw right through me…the feelings I had for Sasuke…diminished the minute…Itachi and I was fooling around…I didn't mean to hurt Sasuke but…I want to work things out with Itachi…" Sakura explained smiling at Ino. Ino then saw Sakura was hurt but also trying her best and hugged her. "Whatever makes you happy forehead…" she said "Not only that…he said he knows whose Temari's baby daddy is…" Sakura said and Ino looked at her surprised. "Is that another reason why you're with him? For me?" Ino asked and Sakura just smiled. "Anything for you." Sakura responded and Ino just hugged her trying not to cry. "I really don't want to mess up my make-up!" she exclaimed and they both laughed.

"When is he going to tell you?" Ino asked. "I think he wants us to actually be a couple so he won't tell me…more like send me clues or take me to people so that I can figure it out myself." Sakura said looking away thinking. "I'm coming with of course!" Ino said. "Ino you can't!" Sakura said turning to her. "Why not?!" Ino asked confused. "Whoever he could be taking me to could find out that your actually behind the investigation and what your after just because they know your close with Shikamaru plus after what we both said to Temari…things won't go as planned." Sakura explained as they both looked down and sighed. "Well I'll just play with Kankuro until then…but thank you forehead…" Ino said with a smile and Sakura smiled back. "Anytime piggy" she said

"Ya'll broke up!? Then she goes off with Itachi?! Damn it! If I was there between those minutes she could've been with me!" Naruto yelled furiously and Sasuke punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up idiot…we have to find out what did Itachi do to make her change her mind…" Sasuke said thinking as Naruto glared at him rubbing his shoulder. "It couldn't just be you? We did see them making out…that means she fell for him doesn't it?" Naruto asked looking down sad then looking up at Sasuke to find veins popping out of his neck pissed off. "Then I'll just have to separate them again" Sasuke said and Naruto smiled. "Once you do that…I'll take her off your hands…you Uchiha's don't know what yall doing." Naruto said and Sasuke turned to him. "Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked smiling back with an evil aura with electricity brewing between them. "It's been a challenge since the day we both admitted…we both want Sakura." Naruto said


	18. Chapter 18

The bell rang for lunch time and as Sakura got up to put some of her books in her bag, Shikamaru entered the classroom and waiting for everyone to leave to approach her. "Sakura…" he said waiting for her to turn him. She looked at him surprised but then with disgust folding her arms against her chest. "What can I do for you?" she asked and he could tell she knew about everything just by the tone of her voice. "I need your help…" he stated looking serious. "With what?" she asked curious. "I want you to help me get closer to Ino…maybe what I said before was too much but I was just getting annoyed that she couldn't just be happy for me plus it's not that serious…" he stated scratching behind his head looking tired. Not that serious?! Ino loves this boy and is willing to anything just to keep him safe in her arms! For a smart man he's an idiot in love.

"Shikamaru…you're a fool…figure it out yourself…I'm not getting involved." Sakura stated with a plain expression putting on her book bag ready to leave. "But I don't understand…she always flirted with Sai so it shouldn't even matter…" he calmly said looking away. Flirting? Ino would only flirt with Sai in the art room when they had class together and Shikamaru didn't even have class with them or if they manage to see each other in the hallway. He's been watching her…this whole time. Sakura turned to him. It really wasn't too late. "Shikamaru…just be patient…everything will come naturally." Sakura said with a smile with Shikamaru looking at her quite confused trying to analyze what she meant by that. A knock on the door caused them to look and see who it was. Itachi Uchiha.

"Babe…did you eat yet?" he asked staring at her. Sakura blushed and walked over to him. "No…lunchroom?" she asked looking up at him and he held her hand. "Sure…there's someone you need to meet there anyway…" he stated as he looked up at Shikamaru. "Do you still need her?" he asked and Shikamaru stared at them for a while before answering "No". As the couple held hands heading into the lunchroom, everyone stared at them with confusion and some with rude remarks while others look at Sasuke wondering why they were holding hands yesterday. Itachi brought Sakura over to where his friends sat for lunch; the Akatsuki table. "Everyone…this is Sakura." Itachi said to all of them. "Aww c'mon Itachi! Don't you think you move toooo fast?!" Deidara asked upset. "I agree Itachi…we didn't even get a chance." Kisame said with a grin looking at Sakura as her and Itachi began to sit. "Who said we can't steal her?! Jashin didn't!" Hidan yelled laughing staring at Sakura with lust. "If all of you want to live. I suggest you think before you even approach her…" Itachi said glaring at all of them and they looked at him shocked. "You're actually serious about her…" Kakuzu said looking up at Itachi. Itachi held Sakura's face to him and kissed her lips causing her to blush and hold his hand. Pein and Konan smiled as everyone laughed knowing the answer. But everyone else in the lunchroom couldn't believe their eyes.

Sakura looked at Sasori who was the only one who didn't say a word. "How come you're quiet when were in school?" Sakura asked as their companions looked at her then Sasori. "You know each other?" Deidara asked curious. "She hangs out with my grandma time to time…" Sasori said glaring at Sakura as if wanting to keep her mouth shut. Sakura noticed it and before she could speak, Itachi squeezed her thigh causing her to jump. She looked at him and he kept looking straight ahead as if he done nothing wrong luckily nobody else noticed her sudden reaction change besides Sasori. Does that mean Sasori is her source? Was that a hint on not to get on his bad side? She pinched Itachi's finger for confirmation that she understood as he tried to bare the pain of the pinch she started to giggle. "Sakura…can we talk?" a voice said as everyone on the table looked up to see that it was Sasuke. Itachi squeezed her thigh harder causing her to wince. "Sorry Sasuke…I really have nothing to say to you…" she said looking away feeling bad. "Then you can just listen." He stated. "Sasuke…I want nothing to do with you…" she said looking up at him. "I don't care…you need to hear me out…" he said and before Sakura could say anything more; Deidara spoke up. "Itachi...I understand he's your brother and all but he's getting annoying…" Deidara said with a strict face and Hidan started to laugh. "You're being rejected lil Uchiha! Move on!" he exclaimed. "This has nothing to do with any of you!" Sasuke yelled punching the wall causing the lunchroom to get quiet and watch.


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura was startled by the sudden anger rising from Sasuke. "Ooooo. Were so scared!" Kisame exclaimed causing the whole table to laugh and Sakura got up. "I'll listen to what you have to say…" she said calmly as Itachi got up placing one arm on the same wall Sasuke punched and the other on Sakura's shoulder looking straight at Sasuke. "Entertain us…" Itachi said getting annoyed. "I don't need you there…..Sakura is enough…" Sasuke spoke feeling sad looking at her. "Itachi…stay here…" Sakura said causing Itachi and his gang to be surprised. "Why should I?" he asked confused. "You trust me…don't you?" she said looking up at him. "Fine…" he said sitting back down. Sakura looked at Sasuke with determined eyes. "I'll speak with you…so start walking." she said. They began to leave the lunchroom as Deidara then whistled. "What a show…to think Itachi would behave in such a manner…" Konan said and Pain answered: "He's in love."

Sakura sat on the desk in an empty classroom and Sasuke sat across from her. "Speak…" she demanded. "Why did you break up with me?" he asked. "I realized that it was all a mistake…" she answered calmly. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked "No…I realized that I actually fell for Itachi…I couldn't keep fooling my heart…" she answered looking away. "But you said… you loved me since we were in middle school…" he said looking down getting angry. "I did…but I guess without me knowing…I moved on…" she said and Sasuke held her down onto the table. "Ah! Sasuke let go!" Sakura yelled out in surprised as Sasuke forcefully started to kiss her. Sakura started to punch his back and pull his hair as he held her hands down and kissed her lips biting on them. "Sakura…your delicious…" he whispered looking down at her as tears roll down her cheeks. "Sasuke…stop…please…" she said feeling disgusted by his kisses and touch. "Your mine…" he said sliding his other hand up her shirt pushing her bra over her chest caressing her boobs. "Sasuke…I don't want to hate you…" she said trying to calm down. "I don't care if you do…because I will forever love and want you…" Sasuke said unbuttoning her top to look at her left boob. "Your nipple…is so pink…like your hair…" he whispered before pressing his tongue against it then bam!

He fell against the floor and held his head as he looked up to see Ino with a chair. "Sakura run!" Ino yelled causing Sakura to flinch and run out the room. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sasuke yelled as Ino threw the chair at him and fled. Itachi started to walk up the stairs with his friends thinking about Sakura as he saw pink hair fly past he chased after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her turning her face to him and was stunned to see tears as she screamed no. "Sakura it's me! Calm down!" he yelled holding her to him as she cried shaking holding him tight. His friends caught up curious as to what would make Itachi run so fast. "What happen man?" Deidara asked as Itachi hid Sakura from them keeping her on his chest. "Hidan…let me get the keys to your car…" Itachi demanded as Hidan threw them at him and Itachi picked Sakura up caressing her back as he took her to the car, he sat down in the back seat still holding her while wiping away her tears with tissue.

He waited until she calmed down to ask. "Was it Sasuke?" he asked causing Sakura to wince and turn from him. "What did he touch?" Itachi asked making a fist. No response. "Sakura answer me!" he yelled causing Sakura to turn to him and show him her breast. He looked at her confused but then at her breast. "Clean me Itachi…please..." she begged looking up at him as he held her face to him and kissed her deeply. "More…" she whispered as Itachi played with her nipples before squeezing the fat of her boobs. Sakura moaned as he played with her lips and Itachi saw her pain feeling bad so he pulled away. "What is it?" she asked pulling him to her. "Is this all I can do to stop you from crying?" he asked and Sakura smiled. "Itachi…just hold my hand then…" she said as she entwined her fingers with his leaning on his shoulders. He looked at her then closed his eyes before hearing a bang on the window. They both looked up to see Ino as Itachi opened the passenger seat door and she sat in then closed the door. "Sakura! Are you okay?! How dare that bastard Sasuke do that to you!" she yelled. "What exactly did he do?" Itachi asked and before Sakura could stop Ino; she spoke. "He held her down on the table and started playing her boobs! He sickens me now!" she yelled and in just a minute Itachi left the car. "Ino! You idiot!" Sakura yelled.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ino! Why did you say that?!" Sakura yelled looking at her best friend. "What's the problem?! He wasn't supposed to know?! Sakura he's your boyfriend for god's sake!" Ino yelled back confused on how she's the bad person here. "Itachi already guessed that Sasuke did it! But wasn't sure because I didn't tell him! I was trying to keep him calm! I didn't want to start a feud between brothers!" Sakura yelled. "It's too late for that! The minute you developed feelings for the both of them! That was it Sakura…and honestly let Itachi handle it…because if you both let it slide…Sasuke would come back for more…" Ino said calming down trying to ease the anger out of Sakura and give her more wisdom. "You're right…thanks for saving me…and this…" Sakura said before hugging Ino and Ino hugged back. "Anytime…you would do the same for me anyway. Now…let's go see Sasuke get beat up!" Ino yelled before getting up, closing the door, and running back inside the school.

Sakura chased after her as they both heard a loud commotion coming from the second floor. They climbed up the stairs to find a crowd of people circling the Akatsuki clique and a Naruto protecting a bleeding Sasuke. Ino and Sakura climbed through the crowd to get a closer look. Ino sought out TenTen and pulled her to her so that she can figure out what happened so far with Sakura listening in from behind the two girls. "Well…Itachi was running through the halls and his friends ran after him to find out what happened and as soon as Itachi saw Sasuke a few meters away from him; he punched him in the face causing Sasuke to fly back then Itachi started to kick him in the head and Naruto barged through to protect Sasuke." TenTen explained. _"Itachi abused him that hard…causing him to bleed?"_ Sakura thought as she looked up to see Naruto standing there pissed off and determined at the same time. "Just because you're his brother doesn't mean I'll let you off!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine then…you can battle us!" Kisame said licking his lips craving for a fight. Deidara stood next to Itachi and Kisame with a smile. "I don't know what your brother did Itachi…but for you to do this?! I guess someone wants to go out with a bang! Hmm!" Deidara exclaimed as him and Kisame tackled Naruto, picked him up, carried him to staircase, and threw him down the stairs. Naruto yelled in agony as the two boys smiled down at him. "There's no one else to protect you! Unless you pray to the almighty Jashin!" Hidan yelled as Itachi ran passed him and kicked Sasuke's face into the locker. Everyone started to back away seeing that this wasn't an ordinary fight. "I warned you…but you just had to touch what's mine." Itachi whispered repeatedly stomping Sasuke's face into the locker. "Itachi! Stop it!" a voice yelled causing Itachi to look up and Sasuke finally making some type of movement; by looking at Sakura. "Sakura…stay out of this…" Itachi spoke trying to stay calm. "You're hurting him…" Sakura said feeling bad as she looked at the blood sliding down Sasuke's face as he looked helpless and in pain. "He didn't hurt you or me?! Mentally?! So…he'll get it physically!" Itachi yelled. "That may be true that he hurt us both but…we did him wrong…from the beginning…" Sakura said calmly as she opened her arms for Itachi.

She was right. Sakura belonged to Sasuke at first. No matter if she lost feelings for him; at that time they were there and Itachi selfishly stole her away from his little brother. Even though he loved his brother…he still...did that to him. Itachi deserved this punishment. Sakura and him. Itachi looked at Sasuke and took his foot off of him. "Get up…" he demanded. Sasuke didn't budge. "Get up!" he yelled as Sasuke started to slowly stand up and looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry…I didn't meant to…I-" Sakura cut him off and smiled. "I forgive you so please forgive me…" she said as Sasuke nodded and tried to walk over to her to give her a hug thinking her arms are opened for him but Itachi stepped between them. "Those arms…aren't for you" Itachi said causing Sasuke eyes to widen and Itachi pushing him causing Sasuke to fall and lose consciousness with Sakura yelling out his name.


	21. Chapter 21

A lot of my fans have been asking me to make the stories a bit longer so I've taking it into consideration to do so. If this is or not long enough please pms me to let me know. Thank you! _

Sasuke slowly started to open his eyes to a white room to find himself in a blanket. _"I'm in the nurse's office."_ He thought as he started to hear yelling outside the door. The shadow of a girl with long hair was the only thing he could see as he whispered her name. "Sakura…" He tried to hear what she was saying or even who was she yelling at but soon enough she walked into the room frustrated and walked over to him. She looked at him surprised but still smiled. "Sasuke…you're awake…" she said in which her smile gave him great pain. How can she still look at him after what he had done to her? How can she still try to protect him from his brother? Sasuke raised his hand to her face and held her cheek. "I'm sorry…" he said and Sakura held his hand and smiled again. "I forgive you Sasuke just try not talk too much…the cuts on your lips; I'm sure they hurt when you speak." She said as she looked at him full of concern. "I won't give up on you…" he said causing Sakura's eyes to widen. "Eh…?" she asked confused pulling his hand away as he yanked her head down to him with their lips not far apart. "I'll wait until you guys break up to take the opportunity to make your heart fully mine…" he said before turning her face and kissing her on the cheek. Sakura pulled away and ran out the door. "Yes be afraid of me…because if you keep being nice to me…I'll take advantage…" he said covering his eyes with the palm of his hand.

Sakura ran passed all the stares of her fellow classmates as they whispered: "She's a whore right?" "I didn't think she was the type." "Why did the Uchiha's fall for her anyway?" "I bet if they knew how she really was, poor Sasuke wouldn't have been tormented so badly."

"Shut up!" a voice yelled pulling Sakura to him holding her hand. Sakura looked at the person surprised to find Naruto. "Don't make matters worse with your bullying!" Naruto yelled at everyone. "Why are you even standing up for her?" Karin said walking up to him. "Because Sakura is my friend!" he yelled at her. "Yea! Whose boyfriend beat up your best friend! Plus didn't the same boyfriend's friends beat you up so you couldn't defend dear old Sasuke?! My love was tortured for this slut!" Karin yelled glaring at Sakura. "Aren't you just mad that Sasuke chose me over you for so many years?" Sakura asked clenching her fist. "What was that whore?" Karin asked walking up to her to face her with Karin's friends walking behind Sakura forming a circle.

Sakura pulled her hand from Naruto's with a smile on her face. "Dumb bitches don't understand when a guy only fucks you for your pussy or even better yet…" Sakura moved closer to Karin's ear. "Did he say my name during?" Sakura asked laughing as Karin blushed furiously and tried to grab Sakura by the hair as Sakura ducked and punched Karin in the stomach. Karin coughed up spit as Karin's friends aimed punches at Sakura while Sakura grabbed Karin by the hair and threw her at them causing all of them to fall back into the lockers behind them. Naruto and everyone around Sakura got scared thinking she didn't need defending from the beginning. Ino came running with Tenten and Hinata to find Sakura glaring down at her enemies. "If you're going to pick a fight with me, make sure you win…I'm not the same Sakura from elementary." She said as Ino pulled her away from them and Tenten yelled out to everyone. "Go ahead start rumors! At the end of the day the people involve know the real truth! So whatever drama you guys start! Best be known…you guys will be dealt with…you girls will be handled by us! And you guys…well let's just say…the Akatsuki will be waiting…" The hallway fell silent.

"Sakura…are you ok?" Hinata asked as Sakura looked at her. "Hinata you should go look after Naruto…he still seemed wounded from his fall…" she said as Hinata blushed. "Ah! Okay!" she said bowing and running to Naruto. "Sakura…you still don't approve of Hinata hanging with us?" Tenten asked. "When it comes down to school drama…no…her clan is harsh on her…I can't cause more pain for her…" Sakura answered heading to back of the school. "Sakura…what happened back there?" Ino asked with a serious face. Sakura explained everything from when Sasuke kissed her til now. "You would've thought he learned his lesson from Itachi…" Ino said. "Or even Karin would get the hint…" Tenten commented. "So where is Itachi?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed rubbing her forehead. "We got into a huge argument…I was pretty upset with him and how much abuse he put on Sasuke but he says not only as my boyfriend but as an older brother…he must show discipline…" Sakura explained. "So where is he now?" Tenten asked. "In class…he'll soon hear about my fight and since this is the last period he'll be taking Sasuke home…" Sakura answered looking at her two friends. "Well...if you need me I'll be at work…talk with you guys later…try to stay out of trouble Sakura!" Tenten yelled leaving as Ino looked at Sakura. "I know your exhausted but I wanted to know if you found out anything about Shikamaru…" Ino asked feeling like a burden. Sakura smiled feeling good that they changed the subject.

"Actually…he wanted me to help him get closer with you even though I declined, he feels bad about what he said, plus he even knew about you flirting with Sai even though you guys didn't have class with one another!" Sakura said as Ino lite up with excitement jumping on to Sakura; hugging her. "Billboard you better not be lying to me!" Ino yelled. "I wouldn't lie to you piggy! Plus if Sasuke didn't interrupt me I would've gotten some information so give me until tomorrow afterschool ok?" Sakura said as Ino hugged her tighter as they walked to Ino's car. "You got it!" Ino yelled smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

"Want to do some shopping to get your mind off things?" Ino asked looking at Sakura while trying to keep her eyes on the road. "Yea…I think that would be best…today was tooo exhausting. I don't even think I'll be able to sleep well." Sakura answered with her eyes closed letting the wind blow through her hair. "To the mall!" Ino yelled making a sharp turn heading to the shopping district.

Hinata started to slowly approach Naruto but as Naruto turned around she swiftly hid behind pillar. "Naruto…you shouldn't move so much…!" she yelled as Naruto turned to her surprised. "Woah Hinata! Talk about creepy! What are you doing behind there?!" he yelled approaching her as she started to move her whole body behind it. "I….I…just wanted to make sure if you were okay…." She said as Naruto frowned. "I wish Sakura looked after me honestly…." He stated leaving as Hinata watched feeling jealous. The bell rang and the infirmary room opened causing Sasuke to open his eyes. "Get up and let's go…" a voice said entering the room that Sasuke has now come to hate. "I will get home on my own…big brother" Sasuke stated which annoyed Itachi causing him to pick up the bed and Sasuke fell off yelling in pain. "If you have the abilities to force yourself on someone, you have the ability to force yourself to get your ass and let me take you home. I spoke to the teachers and the principal so that they don't won't tell father and if they did; it would seem like it's our clan's tradition on punishing one another." Itachi explained staring at Sasuke trying to get up and get his belongings.

"Did Sakura ask you to do this?" Sasuke asked as Itachi grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall making Sasuke scream in pain. "No….I did it on my own accord so that whenever he have events or meetings, you and I don't get in trouble but I hope you understand the trouble you put Sakura in." Itachi stated letting Sasuke go and leaving the room as Sasuke eyes widened. "Sakura…she'll be bullied again….damn it!" Sasuke yelled.

"This strawberry banana smoothie…is delicious!" Sakura squealed as her and Ino sat at the food court and Ino ate a vanilla chocolate sundae smiling. "Finally your smiling…" Ino said as Sakura looked at her and shrugged. "In the end…I hope all of it was worth it…" Sakura calmly stated as Ino agreed nodding her head. The girls started to their shopping as boys try to flirt and get their numbers, they declined and enjoyed their day out as besties. Ino dropped Sakura home and Sakura was knocked out.

Sakura started to moan feeling wet and hot in her pussy as she tried to move away the lower half of her body was trapped causing her to wake up. "Please…stop…" she moaned looking to see her boyfriend, Itachi. Itachi has her legs wrapped up so he can easily move his lips and tongue in her pussy causing her to hold his hair tight. "I needed to wake you up…" he mumbled loving her sweet taste. "You could've woken me up normally…"she said panting fidgeting around in his arms. "I tried…but then again…this is better…" he stated finally going faster causing her to cry out his name as she came all over his tongue and mouth. He licked his lips picking himself up to look down at her exhausted and blushing looking away embarrassed. "Your so cute…" he whispered as started to slip a finger in and she gasped holding his wrist staring up at him. "I'll be gentle.." he said to reassure her. "That's not the point….it's because-" before she could finish Itachi cut her off and says. "I know you're a virgin…I won't take advantage of you…but I would…want to feel you.." She stared at him as he looked back forcing his finger in which made her flinch and grab onto his arms squeezing her nails in. He soon put in a second finger which made her cry out causing him to get hard. "Sakura…" he said wiping away her tears with his free hand as there was a knock on the door causing Itachi to take out his fingers fast with Sakura about to scream again and Itachi kissing her to block the noise.

"Itachi…did you manage to wake her up? I heard a scream." Mebuki asked knocking on the door again. "Mom you asked him to wake me up!?" Sakura yelled as her mother crossed her arms. "You're always so lazy and hard to wake up! Lucky enough a handsome Uchiha comes to wake you! Ungrateful!" her mother yelled back going downstairs. Sakura gently pushed Itachi off of her. "I still don't forgive you…" she said. "Don't make me fuck you." He stated with his face close to hers. Sakura turned bright red looking at him surprised. "What?!" she yelled as Itachi laughed pushing her down to make-out. Itachi…he's laughing…I want him to keep laughing…


End file.
